


Queen/BoRhap Smuts

by littledemonicmiracle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemonicmiracle/pseuds/littledemonicmiracle
Summary: Just a bunch of sexy Queen and BoRhap stories ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(Moving this work from Wattpad, in case it gets taken down)
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Gwilym Lee/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Tour Bus (Maylor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maylor Late Night Blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I mentioned in the summary, I’m moving this book and writing it here in case of Wattpad taking it down. I’m still learning how to use AO3 so bare with me. I honestly don’t think I have what it takes for AO3 yet as I’m not the best smut writer, but you know what, screw it. Anyway enjoy!

The streetlights flashed through the tour bus window with each one they passed. This time of night was the only time Brian and Roger could have some alone time. Everyone else was asleep and everyone was unaware of the two men's relationship. The night was the perfect cover. They had the curtain to the hallway drawn, blocking off anyone's view of the back of the bus.

Brian was playing with Roger's hair, twirling a strand. Roger was feeling himself nod off more and more as the brunet petted him. Brian had often called him a cat because of how much he wants attention. Brian thought it was cute though.

Roger had his face pressed to Brian's chest. The beats of his heart were like a lullaby to the blond. He didn't want to fall asleep on the older man just yet. He had some plans in mind. He lifted his head and looked up into the hazel eyes.

"You were amazing today." He whispered, complimenting him for the show from earlier. He loved watching Brian play: the way his fingers moved, the smiles he would give to Roger, and the sound he could produce with that guitar. He was bloody brilliant.

"So were you." He gave his lover a smile that just made Roger's heart flutter. Roger smiled back at the man and brought his lips to his. Roger loved the feeling of their lips together. They fit like a puzzle piece. It was perfect.

They made out for a while till Roger decided to go with his cheeky plan. He slowly moved his hand down Brian's abdomen till he was passing below the navel. Brian caught his hand before he could get any lower.

"Roger, we can't do this here!" He whisper-yelled, only to receive a smirk from Rog.

"Of course we can. You're just scared to be caught." Brian couldn't look away from his eyes, he was right. It was illegal at the time, not like if they were caught they'd be told on. Most of the members and staff that were currently on the bus were open-minded and would be all for it especially Freddie. Brian would just be embarrassed if they were caught. He wouldn't want anyone to see Roger falling apart neither because that was for his eyes only.

Brian reluctantly let go of Roger's hand and it snaked back down to the hem of his pants. Roger's right hand came up to Brian's face, caressing his cheek, and leading him back into a kiss. Roger popped the button and pulled down the zipper to the brunet's jeans. He snapped the waistband of Brian's underwear and brought a slight laugh out of the man. Roger always likes to do that on purpose for fun.

Roger released Brian's growing erection and back away from the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked as the blonde moved back from him.

"What do you think?" Roger smirked and he slowly slunk to the floor. He moved between Brian's long legs and taking his cock in hand. Brian knew his pupils had to be dilated and knew his heart rate was going through the roof.

Roger brought his mouth to the shaft and ran his tongue along the underside. Roger was extremely talented with his mouth so Brian loved whenever he'd blow him.

The younger man wrapped his lips around the tip, hollowing out his cheeks as he took more in. Roger could feel the cock began to harden more in his mouth and he was pleased with himself. He began to bob up and down, feeling his own pants get too tight.

He moved one of his hands down and freed his cock. He let out a whimper as he took his own in hand. He couldn't get too loud not to alert anyone of what they were doing. They would save getting loud for when they'd get a hotel room or get home.

Brian watched lustfully as Roger sucked him off. He loved to see Roger's pretty, pink lips wrapped around him.

He moved his hand to Roger's hair and ran his fingers through Roger's hair. Like before, Roger likes the attention and especially someone playing with his hair. Brian just playing with his hair made everything so much better.

Roger pulled his mouth off the cock and flicked his tongue across the tip.

"Shit." Brian groaned, biting down on a knuckle.

Roger took the whole thing back in his mouth, bobbing up and down. Roger's gag reflex was basically gone after the many times he had deepthroated Bri. That was till the bus hit a bump.

Brian felt bad for laughing as the blond began coughing up his lungs. Poor Rog.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny." Roger giggled himself, hoping for no more bumps in the road.

"I'm sorry Rog, but it was the poor look on your face." Brian covered his mouth, hiding his smile and suppress his laughs.

"Shut up, I wasn't expecting it." Roger smiled and shook his head. He gripped the shaft in his hand and pumped it, almost afraid of getting it in his mouth again. He didn't want to die right now.

Rog finally got brave enough to wrap his lips around it again. Brian bit his lip and threw his head back. Roger really knew how to use his mouth.

"You're so good, Rog. So good." Brian knew he probably wouldn't last much longer. He continued running his hand through Roger's hair, occasionally tugging it.

Roger let out a whine as he pumped his own cock, getting closer himself.

"I'm close." Brian whispered, gripping Roger's hair more. Roger mumbled around his cock and he knew he was meaning he was close too.

Roger showed him no mercy and sped up. Brian had to bite his knuckle again to keep quiet. His breathing was loud enough already.

"I'm coming." He gritted his teeth and release in the blond's mouth who just swallowed it right down. Roger came in his hand a second after.

Both were panting and dazed out for a few seconds. Brian fixed himself back, and helped Roger up.

"I'll be right back." Roger went to clean off and came back a minute later.

The street lights were gone now, but the moonlight was shining through the back window now. It lit of Roger's beautiful face. His lips were darker from their activity and his hair a slight mess, which just made him more attractive. Roger crawled up in his lap and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Bri." He whispered in the brunet's ear, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Rog."

—

"Morning Freddie, sleep well?" Brian asked when the raven-haired man came out of his bunk. Freddie came and sat at the table with the curly-haired man. He looked up at Brian then back to Roger still asleep in the back, who was looking entirely innocent.

"Yeah, I did. Just no more sucking dick on the bus. Roger sounded like he was going to die after that pothole." Brian's mouth hung open, his mind being set on fire.

"But-we uh...umm-we." Brian was panicking, stuttering random nonsense. Freddie just shook his head laughed.

"Brian darling, You have to remember I'm a light sleeper. Your secret is safe with me though." Freddie did the movement of zipping his mouth and smiled at the brunet. Brian had turned red, embarrassed.

Brian swore to himself that they would not do anything on the tour bus or around anyone ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these aren’t cringy :’)


	2. Impatient (Hardzello)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardzello Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I go on with the work, I’ll be added more tags which I’m still having to get used to😗✌🏼

"Ben, come hurry." After a long day of filming, the two actors were all sweaty and tired out. For Joe, he was also extremely horny. He was impatient to get back to Ben's flat. He'd been staying there more recently than the hotel.

"I'm hurrying, love. I can only walk so fast." Joe was becoming more desperate and whiny as they walked down the hallway to Ben's flat. It had been almost a week and a half since they did anything. They were either too tired or didn't have time. Now that they have time, Joe couldn't wait any longer. He needed it. 

Ben fumbled around with keys before getting the door open and locking the door back once they were inside.

Joe didn't waste time and already had his hands all over Ben.

"We need a shower, Joe. Go turn on the water and I'll take care of you." Ben purred, Joe leaving and doing what he asked while Ben hung up their jackets. Ben heard the water begin to flow from the shower and made his way to the bathroom.

He came up behind Joe as the auburn had his back to him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's middle and peppered his neck with kisses.

"You know, you listen so well, but you whined all the way home. I don't know whether to praise you or punish you." Joe let out a slight moan as Ben whispered in his ear.

"I think you should punish me." Ben let out a chuckle at his boyfriend's cheeky comment and pulled back from his lover.

"Oh I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk but your punishment will come later." Joe felt his dick twitch at the words that left Ben's mouth.

Ben finished unclothing Joe and his self and got in the shower. Joe couldn't keep his hands off the blond, pulling him into a rough kiss now that they were in the shower. Ben's hands trailed up and down Joe's body. He knew and loved every inch. He avoided going any lower than Joe's navel, teasing him. Joe nipped at Ben's bottom lip as Ben wouldn't go any further.

Joe finally took this matter into his own hands and thrusted his hips into Ben's. Ben groaned at the sudden movement.

"Fuck..." Ben breathed out as they began a pace grinding against each other. Joe's moans didn't help the arousal Ben had. Ben pulled back and went for Joe's chest. He swirled his tongue on one nipple then to the other. He left Joe's chest and trailed his tongue lower until he was on his knees.

His face was now parallel with the American's fully erect cock. He ignored it though, teasing Joe more by going to his thighs instead. He nipped and suck at the inside of Joe's thighs making sure to leave plenty of marks.

"Shit, will you stop teasing me now?" Joe groaned, wanting attention.

"Use your words." Ben responded, still biting at Joe's skin.

"I need your mouth...please."

"Your wish is my command." Ben took a hold of the redhead's cock, pumping it a few times. He took it tongue and flicked it across the slit. He finally wrapped his lips around the tip and slowly took the dick in his mouth. Joe's hands found their way into Ben's blond hair, gripping for dear life.

Ben began to bob back and forth. The moans that came from Joe were almost musical. Eventually, Joe started to slightly thrust into Ben's mouth.

Joe wouldn't last long at this rate and Ben know that. His mouth came off with a pop and he got back to his feet.

Joe's breathing was erratic and his heart rate was through the roof. His once hazel eyes were now just a ring as his pupils were blown.

"Fuck me, Ben. Please just fuck me already. Please Daddy." Ben smirked at his boyfriend and turned him around.

"Is that what you want? You want daddy's thick cock in you?" Ben was a sucker for the daddy kink, it always turned him on even more.

"Fuck, yes. You always fill me out so good, I want your big cock in me. Fuck me." Joe moaned out, biting his lip.

"You have such a mouth on you." Ben tilted Joe's head and connected their lips. He moved his hand lower to Joe's ass. He pressed one finger inside and pumped it in and out. Next, he added another and another.

He moved his mouth to Joe's neck, nipping at the skin there. He wouldn't leave any marks though. He didn't want the makeup team after him...again.

He continued fucking Joe with his fingers. When Joe let out a filthy gasp, he curled his fingers to where he had just hit. After that, he ignored hitting his prostate, being a tease once again.

When he finally decided Joe was stretch enough, he took out his fingers. Joe felt empty from the lost of fingers but knew he was about to get something even better.

Ben lines up his cock and slowly pushed in. Joe let out a broken moan and pressed his face to the tile wall. Ben continued to moved slowly.

"Stop fucking teasing and fuck me." Joe hissed, that would probably get him in trouble, but he didn't care at the moment.

"I'd watch it if I were you." Ben groaned, nipping at Joe's earlobe. Ben quicken his thrusts, speeding up with each one.

"AHH." Joe threw his head back, Ben knew he hit where he need to.

"Shit." Ben thrusted hard again, hitting Joe's prostate again. Joe was melting in his hand, becoming a little mess. He was even fucking himself back onto Ben's cock.

"Look at you, you're such a little cockslut. Aren't you?." When Joe didn't reply, Ben slowed his thrust.

"Aren't you." Ben growled.

"Yes, I'm a cockslut! I can never get enough. I love being fuck senseless!" That's more like it.

Ben picked up speed again and began to abuse Joe's prostate. Joe became louder and louder till Ben was sure the next door neighbors could hear and probably the rest of the world. 

Ben could feel himself reach closer to climax with each thrust. He was positive Joe was close too.

"Fuck Ben, I'm close."

"So am I." Ben reached up and grasped the American's leaking cock. Joe let out some kind of squeak as the Brit did so. Ben's thrusts became more messy as he was closer. He pumped the redhead's shaft drawing him even closer to an orgasm.

Joe screamed out as he came: his head threw back and his eyes rolled back. Just at the sight, Ben came deep into the auburn. His head rested his boyfriend's shoulders as they caught their breath.

"Fuck, that-that was so good." Joe panted.

"It was, now let's properly get cleaned up." The water had turned lukewarm on them as they washed up. Ben massaged the shampoo into Joe's hair and Joe did the same for him.

When the finally got out, dried off, and got clothes on, they laid out on their bed to cuddle.

Ben just loved to hold Joe in his arms and Joe just loved being in his strong arms.

"So what's my punishment going to be?" Joe just randomly whispered in Ben's chest. Ben grinned at the thought he had in his head for an hour now.

"Well it wasn't going to be much until you thought you could tell me what to do and hissed me. Since you did that, you are going to wear this tomorrow," He held up the colorful butt plug from behind his back, "all day while filming." Joe's eyes widened.

"All day while filming?!" Joe shouted, nervousness in his eyes. Damn, he should stop being a whiny bitch and control himself.

"All day long." Ben smirked at the redhead who was now in panic mode. There had only been one other time he made his wear it in public. Joe always got so embarrassed when it would shift right on his prostate and sounds would come out of his mouth. He just had to say he wasn't feeling well.

Joe thought to himself

_God tomorrow is going to be a long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Joe is a bottom to me 😌


	3. The Crucible (MazzLee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MazzLee Teacher x Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about The Crucible and came up with this

Gwilym rubbed his eyes and realigned his glasses as he graded the papers from his students. He loved teaching, but didn't love grading.

Teacher; not something for everyone. You have to have patience, self-control, and a friendly attitude. Gwilym had that except towards one student: Joe Mazzello.

Gwil didn't realize what he had done to the teen for him to become so bitchy towards him. He still doesn't understand after fucking him several times already. He thought he would have taught him by now. Even now with Joe outright telling him how much he wants him, why is he still bitchy. He just seemed to want to piss Gwil off all the time.

The first time he tried to properly disciplined him, it ended with Joe bent over his desk. He doesn't remember how though, it was all a blur.

He couldn't seem to resist him though: those soft, pink lips, fiery red hair, warm hazel eyes, his smooth skin. It was like God was tempting his with an incubus because Joe was nowhere's near being an angel. It was wrong what Joe and him were doing, but he couldn't help himself, he couldn't control himself.

As Gwilym read Joe's paper on John Proctor and Abigail's relationship, he could help, but noticed the hints thrown at him at the first half.

_"John Proctor knew it was wrong to commit adultery with Abigail. He was married and way older. (I doubt the age difference didn't matter back then)_

_Abigail didn't care, she wanted him for herself and so she would have him. She'd do all it would take till John was her's."_

As Gwil read on, it got worse.

_"That's us, Gwil. You know you're committing a crime but do you care? No. You want me and I want you. I'm your Abigail, I desperately want you. I want you all to myself and no one else to have you. You're mine and I'm yours. I want to be the only one you fill with your big cock and fuck senseless. I want to be the only one that sucks your dick. Fuck, I want you in me now. I want you all to myself. You see, I am your Abigail and you are my Proctor, you'll never be able to get away from me. I'll always be stuck in your mind."_

Gwil's blood ran cold as he read the ending, and it seemed all that blood ran to his cock. That fucking little minx.

He had to destroy this paper and in a hurry. He got up from his chair and frantically looking of a lighter, this thing had to be burned. It was the only way to make sure it was completely destroyed. It was the only thing that he felt could ease the churning in his stomach.

He finally found one in one of the kitchen drawers. He ran outside into his backyard and lit it up. As it was 12:00 am already, the neighborhood was dark and no one would see what he was doing.

As the fire slowly ate away at the paper, Gwil felt some relief. No one was going to find it but that didn't mean he was entirely safe. It was still reassuring to burn evidence of Joe and his affair.

Joe wouldn't not get away with his writing, Gwil would make sure of that.

—

As the class filed in, Gwil felt a lump in his throat grow. Joe sauntered in looking absolutely gorgeous, but Gwil turned away. He had to.

Joe saw the nervously on Gwil's face and smirked.

As the bell rang, Gwilym began to teach.

"I graded all of your assignments last night, you all have done extremely well except for you Joseph. I need you to stay after class to discuss yours." A few Ooo flew across the room. Joe didn't seem effected, Gwil could see the lust that flashed through his eyes. Joe smirked up at the tall man, which sent a shiver down Gwil's spine. Turning away again, he moved his attention to his board to start the lesson.

As the 3:00 o'clock bell rung, Gwil's heart rate picked up. His class was exiting the room while Joe was planted on the top of his desk. Gwil made sure everyone was out before he talked.

"Joe, lock the door." Joe did as he asked and came back to his seat.

"You know, it's so fun having to watch you try and control yourself during lessons. I can tell you try to ignore me because if you don't, you have some problems arise." Joe snickered finding his pun hilarious, but Gwilym could only here the blood pumping through his ears.

"Did you think you were so smart? To write what you wrote on a school assignment?!" A smirk grew on Joe's face as Gwil fussed at him.

"Did you like it? Did it get you hot and bothered? I bet it did." Gwil could feel his anger rising.

"You're such a fucking little minx, a tease!" That's what Joe wanted to hear. Gwil took a few depth breathe to regain his composure but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Get over here now." Joe once again listened, skipping his way to behind Gwil's desk. Gwil stood up and put his hands on Joe's hips.

"You're in a lot of trouble." He whispered, sending a chill down the redhead's spine. Joe didn't even respond before he smashed his lips onto the brunet's. Gwil was shocked and quickly pulled back. The look on Joe's face when he did was full of confusion. Gwilym leaned in close to his ear and growled.

"Did I tell you you could do? Did I tell you you could kiss me?" A tiny whine escape Joe's throat.

"But I just thought..." Gwilym cut him off.

"You thought. Joe when I say you're in trouble, you don't make the decisions. I do." As Gwil got more dominate, it only turned on Joe more.

Gwil moves his lip down the auburn's neck, nipping at the skin. He couldn't leave any marks but he damn wished he could. To let everyone know Joe was his, to let others that stare at Joe know he's taken.

_What the fuck are you thinking Gwilym?! This is wrong! You are 35 and he's 17! You were 18 when he was born!_

Gwilym ignored that voice in his head, slipping his hands under the redhead's shirt. He caressed the smooth, soft skin of Joe's abdomen and moved even further up. His hands grazed over Joe's nipples and his mouth found Joe's sweet spot. Joe gasped at the sudden pleasure. He loved Gwilym's lips and hands on his skin, it only seemed to fuel the fire.

Gwilym grazed over Joe's nipples again, teasing. His hands moved back down the American's torso and gripping the edge of his shirt. In a swift second, Gwilym had pulled the shirt off Joe. He resumed his position and moved his mouth down Joe's throat to his chest. He took one of the buds in his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. He took the other with his hand and toyed with it.

Gwilym knew that the nipples were one of the auburn's weakness. They were overly sensitive and touching them makes cute but hot sounds leave his mouth.

"Gwil~" Joe whined, wishing Gwil's hands would move further south. Gwil loved hearing his name leave those lips, so perfect in every way. He couldn't ignore them any longer. He pulled back from the auburn's nipples and smashed their lips together. Joe let out a high squeak, placing them on Gwilym's chest.

Gwilym ran his hands down Joe's side and wrapped them around the back of Joe's thighs, lifting the boy up on to his desk that he cleaned off earlier in the day. Joe moaned into the kiss and couldn't control his hands. He had to have some to grapple on too. He finally had gripped Gwil's collar again, almost for dear life.

Gwilym's hands traveled back down the teen's body, playing with the hem of Joe's jeans. He tugged at the belt, but not unbuckling yet. Joe pulled his hands away from Gwil's collar, wrapping them around his neck, pulling him closer. Joe spread his legs and Gwil walked in between them.

Gwil finally stopped teasing the auburn and unbuckled his belt. Joe lifted his hips, allowing Gwilym to slide off his pants and underwear. Joe bit his lip as the cool air hit his erection. Gwil stood back and took in Joe's body like he always did. The young teen's body was perfect in every way. He loved his milkly, smooth skin, his shoulder beginning to broaden more,and his arms forming more muscle. His eyes continued to trail more. He soaked in the sight of the redhead's hard cock. It was bigger than most but nowhere's as big as his own. Gwil's pants only grew tighter at the sight.

Gwilym took Joe's hard-on into his hand and pump it. Joe suppressed a moan at the sudden contact. He connected their lips again and with Gwil's other hand he slowly pushed Joe to lie flat on his desk. He moved his other hand from Joe's chest to the drawer of his desk. They broke the kiss and Gwilym grabbed the lube.

The sight of Joe beneath his was breathtaking. Joe's breathing was erratic, his hair slightly messed, his pupils blown, and so forth. He couldn't wait to be inside him.

"Sir, please hurry." Joe whined, throwing his head back. Fuck, he loved it when Joe called him Sir. There had been one or two times when Joe had called him Daddy but it didn't work for him as much as Sir did.

"Be patient, Joseph." He became antagonizing, in Joe's mind, as he took his time. Gwilym squeezed enough lube out of the tube, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up. 

"Ready?" Joe nodded.

"Nggh...yes." Gwil tease around Joe's hole, spreading the lube out before he inserted a finger. Gwilym worked it in and out before adding a second finger. Joe gasped as a second finger entered him, he loved the feel of Gwil's fingers. It was a feeling that he couldn't get from his own fingers.

"Fuck, there!" Joe screamed, muffled by his fist his was biting down on. Gwilym smirked and curled his fingers upward. Joe cried out again. He had missed Gwil's fingers, it had been awhile since they last did anything and he was become desperate. He knew as soon as Gwil announced the writing assignment what he was going to do. He had to get Gwil riled up and the only way was to get him mad or upset with him. He wished it didn't have to be like that.

Gwil added a third finger and Joe was close to coming. His eyelids were getting heavier and his eyes were rolling back. Gwil sensed it and retracted from the boy, he was ready.

"Gwilym, why? Come on!" Joe whined, squirming, feeling empty.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gwil growled, pointing out Joe's mistake.

"Sir, I'm sorry."

"That's right and you better be sorry." Gwil unbuckled his own pants and pulled them far enough down to pull out his cock. Joe couldn't help but whimper when he saw it. He was dying impatiently on that desk.Gwilym reaches back over to his desk's drawer and pulled out a condom. He ripped open the packet and slid it on.

"Come here." Gwil told him, sitting down in his desk chair. Joe wasn't sure his legs would work, wobbling as he got off the table. Gwilym help him up into his lap, maneuvering so they'd both be comfortable.

"You've been a bad boy, Joseph. You thought you could get away with writing something like that? You thought wrong." He lined up his cock with Joe's hole, teasing him.

"Yes, I've been a bad boy, no I didn't think I'd get away with it. I want you to punish me. Fuck me, please! I promise I'll be a good boy!" If Joe was an more desperate, he would have exploded.

He was tired of the teasing.

"Such a slut. Once I'm through with you, you will be a good boy." Gwil emphasized on the Will as slowly pushed into the right, warm heat. It was an absolute feeling he missed and craved.

"Oh my god." Joe muttered as Gwil was fully sheathed in him.

"Fuck." Gwilym breathed out, just enjoying the feeling while he could.

"Ride me." Gwilym said to the auburn. Joe nodded, moving his hips up off the cock then thrusting back down. The two of them together set the pace. Gwil angles his hips different and

"Ahhh!" Bingo. Gwilym thrusted up into the spot again while Joe had to bite down on his fist to keep quite. He threw his arms around the brunet's neck and buried his face in his neck. Gwilym abusing his prostate created so many sounds from him. He didn't need anyone hearing them and finding out.

"I'll be a good boy, I promise I'll be a good boy, I'll be a good boy." Joe began mumbling into Gwil's neck. Gwil could feel the tears hitting his skin. He pulled Joe from his neck and smashed their lips together. Teeth clashed, tongues met, it was rough but passionate.

Joe pulled back for air, getting close again. He was getting tired out as well. Gwil could tell and grasped Joe's hips, taking over.

"Sir, I'm close." Gwil watched him, sweat glistening down his body, the way he bit his lip, how he threw his head back. It was a sight forever in his memory.

"Come on my cock, Joseph." Gwilym was sure how long he would last himself, but he knew it was long. His thrusts were getting shallow and messy.

"I'm coming!" Joe cried, painting his stomach. Joe was sure he saw stars. The slight alone was enough to tip Gwilym over the end.

"I'm right there with you, Joey." He came soon after and they sat there breathless.

"God, that felt amazing." Joe laughed, sliding off Gwilym's cock.

"Yes, it did." They sat there for another minutes before Gwil helped Joe to stand, clean off, and redress.

Gwil disposed of the condom in a way he could take it home to throw away so no one would find it. He adjusted his pants and the rest of his clothes to look neat again.

Gwilym stared at Joe as he tied his shoes, he felt somewhat regret. Maybe they shouldn't have done this. A pit started in his stomach. It only worsened when Joe smiled up at him. It was innocent and pure. Though Joe was neither of those things, Gwilym couldn't help but think how he took that away.

Joe noticed the grimace on his teacher's face and his smile faded.

"Gwil, what's wrong?" A pit of his own accrued in Joe's stomach.

"We can't do this anymore, I shouldn't have down it this time." Gwil was so conflicted with himself. The look on Joe's face broke his heart.

"What do you mean? You're telling me you regret this?" Joe's eyes began to water and his heart ached. Gwil nodded and stared at his feet, not able to look at the redhead.

"I don't know, yes...it's wrong." Gwil rubbed his forehead, being so confused with himself. Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So now it's wrong but the 6 times we've done it before wasn't." Joe was getting angry other than sad. Gwilym didn't speak or respond and it only made Joe's anger worse.

"I'll be 18 soon! We can be together!"

"We can never be together! Why can you not see that?! This isn't some fairy tale with a happy ending." Gwilym yelled back before thinking. The venom sunk down into Joe's heart. He couldn't take the words back, it was too late.

"You know, maybe you only used me. We only did things after I pissed you off. Maybe I was only a release thing for you. Maybe I was your own little, personal stress ball. I always had to piss you off to get your attention. I just wanted once where I didn't have to do that. Once where you'd come to me. To see me for how great I actually am. I wished once we could have made love and not fucked. I can't believe how stupid I am. I really believed in something impossible. Iwill always be the Abigail to your Proctor. I love you, Gwilym. You were too blind to see it." Joe hissed turning on his heels to grab his things.

"Joe, wait!" Joe huffed and rolled his eyes, still holding back tears.

"Oh save it." He throw his backpack on his shoulders and headed for the door, "Goodbye, Mr. Lee."

He slammed the door behind him and left Gwilym to pity himself. Being called Mr. Lee stung his heart, Joe had never called him that. He truly lost him.

Joe couldn't have been more wrong though. He wasn't using him, he always thought Joe only wanted to fuck not make love. He never thought Joe wanted it to go farther. He wished they could have took it nice and sweet. He loved Joe too. Now he's lost his love and there was no possible way to win him back. He had already set the damage.

Why did those words slip out of his mouth? They couldn't have been farther from the truth. It was that little voice in the back of his head thattook over. He wished he could take it back.

They could be together, they could one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write a full length story to this now


End file.
